The Cat's Ticklish
by TheCresantMoonWolf
Summary: Nekoma tried to keep it a secret that Kuroo is ticklish, but with rambunctious teammates secrets don't stay secrets. So when Daichi finds out Kuroo is ticklish during a friendly practice match, things get hysterical. Crack or not crack? You decide, but enjoy the story blurb!


**Hey guys! So I wrote this about.. 5 months ago? I figured I may as well publish it, because why not. I tried to keep the characters in character but as this is an idea what came to me after laughing like mad for an hour they may be OOC. But never the less, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own Haikyuu or any of it's characters.**

It was a not so well kept secret that Kuroo was ticklish as heck. All it took was a light brush against his ribs, the backs of his knees, or his neck to get him to collapse in a puddle of uncharacteristic giggles. Nekoma all knew and guarded the secret with their life; although…. They more often than not used this knowledge to their advantage and amusement by torturing their captain when he least expected it. While Nekoma guarded Kuroo's secret yet not so secret, other teams and people tended to find out usually by accident. So when during a training camp Daichi went to go slap the Nekoma captain on the back, his fingers accidentally brushing the captains neck upon removal of his hand. A small snort/grunt escaped the bed heads lips as both Captains froze. Daichi looked at Kuroo with amusement and deviousness in his eyes. Let it be said that Sawamura Daichi loved to take advantage of potentially embarrassing facts about his other captains.

"Kuroo... are you... ticklish?" Kuroo quickly turned his face away and stuttered out a reply while slowly inching away from the crow captain.

"N-no, Not at all! Why would you say that Papacrow?" Daichi grinned and inched closer to the, now very nervous for his life, cat.

"Really, care to prove you're not?" Kuroo gulped and fluttered his eyes towards the door.

"See ya!" Kuroo took off in a sprint determined to not let Daichi experiment with what he considered his darkest secret.

"KUROO!" Daichi gunned it towards Kuroo, following him over fallen carts, bags, jackets, balls and water bottles. The rest of Karasuno and Nekoma watched in confusion and amusement as the two rival captains chased each other like kids. Nishinoya grinned as he slowly took in Kuroo's nervous face and Daichi's amused one.

"So he finally found out!" the libero laughed as Kuroo used his impressive flexibility to swing under the net, narrowly missing Daichi's grab at his practice jersey. Yaku snapped his head towards his fellow libero and gaped.

"You know!?" Noya grinned and nodded his head as the rest of his teammates decided to watch the commotion going on in front of them as they cleaned up. Tsukishima and Tanaka were videotaping it as it went on while all of Nekoma just shook their heads and continued cleaning.

"Yeah, figured once I saw Kenma jab Kuroo in the side and he shied away after snorting." Yaku shook his head, amusement clear in his topaz orbs as he sat down on the bench.

"Just guard this fact with your life… We've tried to keep this within Nekoma" Noya cackled as he shot another volleyball off of Asahi's back in the bin.

"Noya!"

"Sorry, not sorry Asahi!"

The chase that amused both teams went on for a good ten minutes until Lev trying to 'help' his captain managed to trip Kuroo, causing Daichi to easily scoop the lanky teen in his arms and haul him over his shoulder. Kuroo struggled, trying his best to wiggle his way out of the ridiculously strong arms of the Crow. Forget dignity, Kuroo was determined to get out of Daichi's arms as he began to kick his legs which were quickly squashed against the crow's chest

"Daaaaiiichiii Let me down!" Daichi chuckled and ghosted his free hand over the back of Kuroos unguarded knees. A high pitched snort entered the air as hands slapped over a mouth. Pausing for a split second Daichi grinned positively maliciously and glanced back at the frozen cat.

"Daichi.. no" The grin got wider

"Daichi yes." Quickly dumping Kuroo down on the floor, Daichi began to viciously tickle Kuroo's sides. Loud, snorting, hyena type laughter filled the gym, becoming contagious as members of both teams began to laugh at Kuroo's misfortune. The victim began to turn red as tears escaped his eyes.

"S-stop haha D-dai chahahaha get o-offahaha!" Daichi grinned and continued his ruthless attack on his fellow captains ribcage.

"Not until you say Crows trump Cats!" Kuroo glared, or attempted to,really he looked like an adorable kitten who had just gotten its first bath and hated everyone, and gasped back a reply.

"N- Nahaha never!" Daichi shrugged and moved one of his hands to attack the other captains neck.

"Alright, suit yourself!" If it was possible, the two teams swore Kuroo's laughter had gotten higher pitched, breathy snorts began to join the raucous choir of Kuroo's contagious laugh; causing the rest of the people in the gym to break out laughing as well. Kuroo's laugh became no more than breathless squeals as he slapped a hand on the ground.

"A-alright alright!" Daichi leaned back from his attack position and smirked while he waited patiently.

"F-fine.. C-crows are... are better than-than cats. You happy?" Daichi nodded seriously.

"Supremely" Kuroo slammed his head against the ground trying to catch his breath.

"You're evil Sawamura, you know that?" Daichi laughed as he offered Kuroo a hand as he rose.

"Yes, and I thought I told you to call me Daichi. My whole team does, one more won't make a difference" Stretching as he stood tall once again Kuroo nodded.

"I was calling you Daichi, until you attacked me…" Daichi just leveled an extremely amused yet stern glare at Kuroo who relented after seeing Daichi's hands twitch towards his sides.

"Fine, as long as you NEVER repeat any of this to Bokuto" Sugawara suddenly appeared from behind him causing him to jump a foot in the air in fright.

"I don't think thats gonna happen. I'm pretty sure Tanaka, and Tsukishima just sent Bokuto-san the video" Kuroo groaned and ran a hand through messy hair.

"I'm doomed.. No wait, more important is why Tsukishima even HAS Bo's number" Daichi smiled and patted the captain's back unsympathetically.

"I saw Bokuto force his number into Tsukishima's phone with the sentence 'Text me if anything interesting happens! HEY HEY HEY!" Kuroo groaned even louder as his whole face turned red as he tried to salvage his already destroyed dignity. His team just laughed at his misfortune, except Kenma who already had his PSP out and was ignoring them all once again.

"You are horrible teammates, laughing at your poor captain" Yaku smirked from where he had come to lead Kuroo towards the rest of the team.

"Since when have you ever been a 'poor captain' " Kuroo pouted and quickly picked up his gymbag.

"Yakkun! So mean…"


End file.
